Think About It- The Fic
by Jessica R Vance
Summary: A fic based on my song! ^_^


Think About It- The Fic  
  
By: Jessica R Vance  
  
Rating: G.  
  
Summary: Our favourite members of Team Rocket think about each other... and maybe do more than think! This is a semi-songfic for one of *my* songs! Huzzah!  
  
Disclaimer: You see this fic? Yeah, the one you're looking at right now. Yep, this one. See it? See those characters down there? They're not mine! BUT! The song *is* mine, so boo-yah!  
  
*Think About It*  
  
"Girl why don't you understand, that he's the perfect man for you..."  
  
Jessie sighed and flopped onto her bed.   
  
"I've told you time and time again, you can look at all the other men, and you'll never see one as true..."  
  
Glaring at the radio, Jessie flipped over on her side. She had always hated this song. It seemed to be mocking her. It came out the same year she had realized that she loved James. And hated herself for it. She had been hurt way too many times to fall for another pretty face. Besides, James was her best friend. If she did anything about her more-than-friends feelings about him, it would completely ruin what they already had.  
  
"He's a light in your darkness... a sun through your pain, and heartache..."  
  
She knew that James would understand just about anything she told him... but he *wouldn't* understand if she told him she was head-over-heels, so in love with him that she would die if he didn't kiss her soon.  
  
"Why don't you wake up and see what you and he could be, just think about what you two could make..."  
  
"Oh, I've thought about it," she said out loud to the radio, "Believe me, I've thought about it..."  
  
  
"Just think about it, my friend,  
Think about that man.  
Why don't you just ponder  
And try to understand?  
You said you'd never love again,  
Said you'd never do it.  
Well, think about it girl-  
He'll help you get through it.  
Think about it.  
Think about it."  
  
Jessie growled and pushed the power button on her radio. The song went dead.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the next room, James sat humming along to the very same song.   
  
"Why don't you love him? What drives you away from love?"  
  
James had wondered that about Jessie many times. Why couldn't she bring herself to open her heart to him? He knew she had some demons from the past, but that was all he knew.   
  
"Just listen to me girl, you know he sets you in a whirl. He's all you've been dreaming of..."  
  
James frowned. What if Jessie *did* love him, but just couldn't tell him? What should he do? Should he make the first move? Or just stand by and let her go?  
  
"Look at him now, he's staring at you. Trust me..."  
  
He grinned. If only Jessie did have someone to tell her whenever he gazed at her. He had done it before... a *lot*.   
  
"You two could be one. You could have the greatest love if you would just believe..."  
  
Sighing, James looked out the window. He wanted Jessie to love him so much. It physically hurt him to think that she'd never love him back. He didn't want to think that *nothing* could ever happen between them.  
  
"Just think about it, my friend,  
Think about that man.  
Why don't you just ponder  
And try to understand?  
You said you'd never love again,  
Said you'd never do it.  
Well, think about it girl,  
He'll help you get through it.  
Think about it.  
Think about it."  
  
'Please, Jessie,' he thought, 'Just think about it... let me know you at least *think* about me...'  
  
~*~  
  
"Girl, if I had a love like that,  
You'd never catch me alone.  
But how can love grow,  
How can you let go,  
If you never let his love be shown?"  
  
Jessie couldn't help herself. She had turned the song back on. Now the tune was flowing freely through her room, and she lay on her bed with her eyes shut, taking in every word. "How can love grow... if you never let his love be shown...?" Jessie repeated to herself. She opened her eyes. "They're right..." she whispered, frowning. "I've never even given James a chance! He probably thinks I hate him... hitting him all the time, calling him names..." she sighed. "What have I been *doing* all this time?"  
  
With that, she got up and turned the radio off, leaving her room.  
  
~*~  
  
James started at the knock on his door. "Come in," he said. Jessie entered, closing the door behind her. She noticed that "Think About It" was still playing on James' radio. "Hey, Jess," he said, sitting up and patting the bed beside him. "What's up?"  
  
Jessie sat down next to him. "Nothing..." she said, "I was just bored... nothing to do but listen to the radio, you know?"  
  
James nodded. "Don't like this song?" he asked, nodding toward the radio, where the last chorus was starting to play.  
  
"It's... not that I don't like it..." Jessie said, trying to place her words right, "It's just... I don't know, something about it just..." she trailed off, shrugging.  
  
James smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "I understand, Jess," he said, though he didn't. What was she saying? Did she mean that it reminded her of herself? James' imagination was running wild with wonderful possibilities, and he was having to fight very hard to keep from kissing her.  
  
She looked up and him. "You do?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Did he know? Should she tell him? Should she wait for him to make the first move?  
  
James smiled. 'Here I go...' he thought, 'No mallet, please no mallet...' He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. At first, Jessie did nothing; she was too scared to. Then she took his face in her hands and began to kiss him back.  
  
The song ended, and the DJ's voice came over the radio. "All right, that was "Think About It" and it was a dedication to Jessie and James... says here it's from... all their Rocketshipping friends... huh, whatever that means."  
  
**The End**  
  
::looks at what she just wrote:: Dear God... anyways, hey, Rocketshippers! Godo job on dedicating a song to J & J! XD Anyways, JessicaVance@lovelornpoet.com is my addy, you know the drill. Don't flame me unless you have a pretty darned good reason. I wanna improve myself! And looking at that last fic, looks like I could *really* use it, ne? ^_^ See ya! 


End file.
